Skipping Stones
by QuirkyChameleon
Summary: Ron and Hermione skipping stones. Told from Ron's perspective because I just love that boy. Do enjoy! love,  qc


**This is my take on the deleted scene of Deathly Hallows part I where Ron helps Hermione skip stones. Do enjoy!**

Ron stood on the shore, skipping stones mindlessly into the lake. It was an important journey, all this, but he couldn't help but feel a small sense of annoyance, almost bitterness, at the aimlessness of their journey. Harry was just going to take them out into the middle of nowhere without a plan? He was putting them in danger, most particularly Hermione.

And what of Hermione? Did Harry have to go to her for advice all the time? Was Harry really that much better than he was? Did Hermione have to act so interested in him?

_It's just as well,_ Ron thought. _She'd probably be better off with him than me._

Trying to ignore the claw of jealousy working its way up in his chest, Ron skipped another stone. He really hated having the locket on.

"Ron?"

Ron grinned a little at Hermione's voice.

"Hey," he said, as she came up to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Just skipping stones," said Ron, carelessly flicking another.

She looked oddly interested. "How do you do that?"

"What, this? It's easy."

They knelt onto the rocks and looked for some good ones.

"That's a good one, there…that's the key. The flatter the better."

Hermione took the stone cautiously in her hand and straightened up as Ron prepared to demonstrate.

"Lean back a bit…get quite low…it's a flick of the wrist."

Ron flicked it effortlessly and it skipped quite a long way. Ron made a sound of enthusiasm at this particularly winning throw, and his heart gave a small leap when Hermione laughed and smiled.

"You're really good at it," she said. "So, kinda like that?"

Not only did she not lean back, she didn't bend low and she didn't flick her wrist. It was a disastrously bad throw; the stone hit the water and sank without skipping once.

Ron looked at her, slightly bemused.

"No."

Hermione tried again, and they looked at each other. Ron had a smile playing around his mouth and in his eyes, but it wasn't a teasing smile.

Ron gently put his hands on her arms and guided her.

"Get down…" he said. "And, uh…with this arm back, just…"

Ron put his arm around her back and took her wrist, keeping one hand on her other arm. The very idea that he and Hermione were in such close proximity sent his heart pounding and his cheeks reddening but then again he was grateful she couldn't see that.

Together they skipped the stone. It went a reasonable distance.

"Was that good?" asked Hermione uncertainly.

"Yeah," said Ron, and he was being honest. It had not been a terrible throw really…and he wanted to encourage her. They both bent down to pick up more stones.

"So…kind of like this?" Hermione flung her stone again, not flicking her wrist and resulting in another terrible throw.

Ron was now thoroughly amused that he was actually teaching the brilliant, know-it-all Hermione how to do something, and he was even more amused that she could not get the hang of it.

Not that he could complain. Someday he would tell her how happy this quality time had made him.

Someday.

Despite the fact that nearly all of Hermione's throws had been awful, Ron smiled kindly at her.

"You're getting there," he said, bending down to pick up another stone. He supposed he would have to throw all the stones with her since she couldn't manage herself.

_Oh well_, he thought, a huge grin on his face. _If I have to._

They threw the stone together and it went a good distance. Hermione straightened up, smiling, a pink blush painting her already beautiful cheeks.

"Nice," said Ron appreciatively. "Not bad for three. But try and get a bit lower…"

Hermione tried next, bending lower and then throwing her stone. She was starting to get the hang of it.

"That's it," said Ron, grinning at her.

As Hermione looked pleased with herself and laughed, that same pink blush in her cheeks and a happy smile on her face, Ron felt himself becoming more and more elated.

Somehow, neither time nor the tediousness of the activity seemed to matter much to either of them. And each time Ron got to touch Hermione's shoulders or arms his heart gave a nervous twitch but a happy fountain of joy in his heart far surpassed any nervousness.

This little moment of perfection was what they had both needed; some time with each other, enjoying each other's company in the simple act of skipping stones.

_Who would have thought,_ Ron thought happily as he once again placed his hands on Hermione's arms and felt a gush of love. _That I'd get to teach Hermione anything? Who would have thought I'd get to hold her close to me? And who would have thought she'd make my heart pound like she has? Only Hermione._

Despite the darkness of their circumstances, the rest of the day seemed to pass in sunshine.


End file.
